


Yep, Yep

by chiixil_84



Series: Godwoken [2]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Mango is a baby, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Questions, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, and I really miss divinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiixil_84/pseuds/chiixil_84
Summary: Mango is a lizard; she knows that she is a Godwoken. Her elf companion is one as well, as were the poor souls they saved from their shipwreck nearly a year ago. Now, she's stuck in Driftwood, wondering about what to do next.
Series: Godwoken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834621
Kudos: 2





	Yep, Yep

Honestly, Driftwood wasn’t that bad. 

The merchants were kind (if not downright malleable), the food at the tavern was _amazing_ (despite the owner being the mother of a homicidal maniac), and the guards left everyone alone enough of the time that they could do just about whatever they wanted. 

Mango had found a room at the small tavern where she and her companion – a she-elf that loved talking to her dead pets more than the living lizard traveling beside her – could rest and not worry about another piece of their life being shafted into the Hall of Echoes. 

Not that she was complaining about Malady, really, it was quite the opposite: she _adored_ the half-demon, but would absolutely strangle her again if she ripped them through time and space again. She still felt the lurching every time she stepped close to that damned ship, and didn’t think she would ever _not_ feel it again. 

It was a part of her now, just as the title that came with a journey like that. 

_Godwoken._

It sent shivers down the metamorphosist’s spine just to think of the word, let alone speak it. It was like some sacred word that could move mountains, topple empires, rip open the Veil between one world and the next... 

Though, Mango wasn’t really interested in any of that; she just knew she didn’t belong in the cage that was Fort Joy, even if she found its company _manageable_. The moment she was snatched up a year ago at the last festival in Arx, the lizard had accidentally used Source when in an _intimate encounter_ , and it alerted the guards immediately. (Who knew you weren’t supposed to shack up with priests in the rooms beside the Path of Blood? She was still _celebrating_ , just in... other ways.) 

She had just wanted to get home – back to Arx – and live out the rest of her miserable days hiding the Source that got her into this mess in the first place. 

But... now that she knew she was _Godwoken_ , a literal titan amongst the mortals, Mango had ideas. 

She knew Alexander still lived – the blasted idiot and his cult, and all their talk about _holiness through sacrifice_ – and wanted to punch him directly in his smug face for all the harm he’d caused her, everyone that had ever been through Fort Joy, and everyone still directly under his regime. 

Then, she’d want to find Dallis and have a nice little chat about how she knew _so much_ about Mango before the lizard could even figure it out herself. 

Was there something the Hammer wasn’t telling anyone? She seemed to have spies everywhere, of all creeds and races, and wasn’t afraid to stoop to the lowest rung of society to reach to those beyond even that, just to have those miserable lives perform her will for her. 

But, perhaps the Hammer was Godwoken as well? If the insane amount of power and influence she used to push others around was any indication, then she _most_ certainly had some affiliation with them. 

There were more Godwoken running about that Mango already knew of – those she and her companion had saved from their boat’s _Voidling accident_ , when Wendigo decided to show off her ridiculous power – so was it really that too far-fetched to think someone high ranking in the Order could be one as well? 

Mango had far too few answers, and too many damned questions to keep on track most of the time. 

Offhandedly, she wondered if Driftwood – and their Meistr – was hiding the secrets she so desperately needed, just to drag her through the mud before allowing her to face her destiny amongst the rest of the Godwoken. 

If that was the case, then the lizard wasn’t one to complain about crawling amongst the filth of the world; she _adored_ a challenge, and this was mere child’s play. 

(But, the island of demons? That was another story entirely. She didn’t want to go there, _ever_ , and no one could make her.) 

**Author's Note:**

> (Just something quick. I really miss Divinity: Original Sin 2. It's such a fun game, especially with mods lol.)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
